Destiny Intervenes
by InsomniacFics
Summary: This is just a short one-shot involving an OC I'm developing for a future story. Jaskier meets Ban by accident when he and Geralt come across a lone, enraged ghoul, and the monster hunter offers the bard a fun night they'll never forget.


"Geralt!"

The Witcher rolled his eyes as he heard the bard's shout and the running of the man. Of course, the idiot would manage to piss off the monster he was hunting and end up getting chased by it.

However, as the bard came around the corner, Geralt was surprised to come face-to-face with a ghoul! He cursed to himself, realizing he had nothing to work against it. No silver, no necrophage oil, nothing! Even just a lone enraged ghoul was enough to make Geralt falter.

"Fuck," He hissed under his breath as he grabbed his blades, ready for a long fight.

A low whistle grabbed everyone's attention. The ghoul howled into the trees before an arrow lodged into its shoulder, making it howl in anger before the next lodged between its eyes.

From the shadows, a young man, holding a bow, came out and retrieved his arrows. He wiped them clean and nodded to them before attempting to leave.

"Wait, whoa! You're just going to kill a ghoul and carry on?" Jaskier asked the man. The man blinked and nodded as if it were obvious. "Why not join us for a drink?"

The man studied Jaskier for a moment before glancing at Geralt. "Doesn't bother me," The witcher told him.

* * *

The bar resonated happily around them. "So, you're a monster hunter?" Jaskier asked as he brought the drinks.

"In a sense. I'm not a Witcher, if that's what you're hinting," The man said. "But I find good coin and hunt my mark."

"A bounty hunter," Geralt concluded, to which the man nodded. "Still strange for a bounty hunter to be hunting ghouls."

"Just happened upon it. I've already gotten my bounty. Just needed a ghoul liver for some wizard," He muttered before drinking.

"A ghoul...liver?" Jaskier asked. "That's strange."

"So's a wizard asking for a bounty," The hunter stated. "What about you two? Lovers on travel?"

Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier laughed. "No. Lord no. I'm Jaskier, and this is Geralt. We just...travel together now and then."

"What he means is he follows me and I have to save his ass," Geralt told the hunter.

"Well, at least he's good looking," The hunter jested, making Jaskier blush. Geralt hid a smile as the hunter nodded. "Ban."

"Nice to meet you," The bard muttered.

Geralt raised an eyebrow at that, surprised by the bard suddenly going shy. He concluded he wasn't used to being flattered. He hummed and stood. "I'm going to turn in," The Witcher said.

Jaskier gulped and looked to Ban as the mutant left them to be. Ban looked to Jaskier and smiled. "Yes?"

"I just uh-"

"You want to have sex?" Ban asked bluntly, making Jaskier blush more. "I see. You're not used to someone else being in control. Have you ever been with a man before?"

"A-A couple of times but, mostly it was just...well…"

"You were on top," Ban concluded. "I can go both ways, Jaskier."

* * *

Jaskier moaned as he helped Ban out of his leather armor, blushing a bit as the muscles were revealed to him. "Damn," he whispered.

Ban chuckled as he cupped his face. "Do you want to be in control?" He asked the bard. Before the bard could think of an answer, the hunter dipped his head down, kissing his neck and nipping at his ear. "Or do you want to be fucked so hard you're crying in all sorts of languages, Sweetheart?"

"Oh god," Jaskier moaned, feeling himself getting harder as he ground against his leg. Ban smirked and reached down, cupping him through the pants and stroking slowly. "Shit."

"On your knees, Bard. I want to feel what that mouth can really do."

Jaskier shivered and quickly knelt down, practically pawing at Ban's trousers until he finally pulled his cock free. He gulped, realizing he was much larger than he'd anticipated.

Ban tilted his head, watching as the bard hesitantly leaned forward and licked slowly along the shaft. He groaned softly, leaning against the wall. "Fuck, Jaskier," He whined.

Jaskier smirked. "I've barely done a thing," He teased, earning a light tug on his hair. "Oh fuck…"

"Yet, you've barely been able to look at it without thinking about how I'll wreck you." Jaskier gulped. "Would you be more comfortable if I were to ride you instead?"

"A bit. A slight too long since I've uh…"

Ban pulled Jaskier to his feet and kissed him, humming softly and pulling him to the bed. They kissed and stripped one another down until Jaskier was looking up at Ban as the man climbed over his lap.

"Damn, you're...you're a masterpiece," Jaskier whispered, his eyes trailing up Ban's body as he ran his hands up the strong thighs over his hips.

Ban blushed and smiled, bending down and kissing him. "You talk so much, Bard," He teased.

"I only do it because-Oh!" He cried out as Ban sunk onto him. "Fuck! Oh fuck!" He moaned gripping at Ban's hips tightly.

He kept the hunter in place, determined to not be undone there. He whimpered and whined softly as he finally opened his eyes. He wasn't even aware that he'd shut them. As he met Ban's, he let out a breath and pulled him back, kissing him. He shuddered and clung to him, meeting his eyes when he felt it. Something snapped in place inside of him. He quickly met Ban's eyes, seeing the same breathless realization hit him.

Before he could ask, Ban just smiled and kissed him hard, rocking his hips. "Mine," The hunter whispered.

Destiny, it seemed, had intervened.


End file.
